


Kisslock

by Lestradesexwife



Series: Prompt fills and Random Plot Bunnies. [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Dress Up, M/M, kisslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys dress up like KISS for a fancy dress party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisslock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosociallyyours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/gifts).



> this is a gift for homosociallyyours based off a picture of mycroft, sherlock, john and greg in KISS face paint.
> 
> Since I know nothing of KISS this is just pure crack.  
> she knows that I can't mycroft, and she forgives me my sins.

“John? Did you put these pictures up on your blog? How on earth did you get a clear one of Mycroft?” Greg wasn’t sure how he felt about the one John must have chosen for him. At least it must have been taken early in the night, he’d forgotten at some point and smeared all the green around his eyes.

They still weren’t entirely sure that they had gotten all the bugs, but they had done another sweep after Mycroft had shown up at 221B with his own wig and white face paint after they had jokingly considered going to the fancy dress party as KISS.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Sherlock had refused to go if they didn’t have four. “We can’t be three members of KISS John, don’t be absurd.”

Greg had turned to John in shock, surprised that Sherlock had any knowledge of glitter rock. John had smirked and disappeared into the bedroom. Returning several minutes later with a terrifying pair of boots and leather trousers and a photo of their favourite consulting detective aged approximately 20 wearing the same and with Gene Simmon’s face paint. “I found them when I was clearing up his things… after. Well just too good not to keep.”

Greg swallowed, staring in fascination at the leather trousers. “Do they still fit?”

Sherlock growled and snatched the trousers from John and stamped his way back into the bathroom. 

“John, where do you keep the talc?” Sherlock shouted. John mouthed “Under the sink, Sherlock, where else.” As Sherlock slammed the cabinets. “Never mind I’ve found it.”

Sherlock’s wool trousers and his pants flew out the door of the bathroom and landed in a heap in the hall. 

“Oi, I’m not a maid, pick that up Sherlock.” John sounded amused. Indeed Greg was gasping like a fish and staring at the photo in his hand. John had had time to get used to the idea, Greg was stunned. 

There was some slightly undignified thumping from the direction of the loo, and John called out. “Need any help?” Greg’s head snapped up from the photo at the idea of John helping Sherlock into (or out of) skin tight leather trousers.

“John, really. I am perfectly capable of dressing myself.” Sherlock emerged from the bathroom. Wiping away some talc from the waist with a damp flannel. He’d left his shirt in the loo, and taken off his socks as well.

Sherlock’s clothing was normally tight, and in the months since his return and the beginning of their relationship John and Greg had seen him in every state of dress and undress. Even the picture in Greg’s hand did not prepare them for this.

The deep black of the leather looked like it had been painted on to Sherlock, the contrast with the skin of his chest made him look even paler. Sherlock turned slowly under the gaze of the two men.

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure that they would fit.” Sherlock said with a wicked grin. 

Greg put the photo down on the kitchen table and crossed to where Sherlock stood. Reaching out to run his fingers down Sherlock’s spine and over the curve of his arse. “I’m not sure we can take you out in public in these.”

John laughed “As long as he doesn’t inhale, or eat anything he’ll be fine.”

Greg closed the rest of the distance between Sherlock and himself, pressing against Sherlock’s back and snaking his arm around Sherlock’s chest, brushing his fingers over Sherlock’s nipple. Greg brushed his lips against the shell of Sherlock’s ear “Should we show John why we shouldn’t take you out in these?”

Sherlock shivered and dropped his head to his chest, “Yes I think you are right Lestrade.” 

Greg nipped lightly at the exposed skin of Sherlock’s neck. Holding Sherlock by the hips he turned Sherlock to face John.

John smiled, understanding dawning as he took in the line of Sherlock’s erection straining against the constraints of the trousers.

“Ah yes, I can see how that would be a problem.” John crossed the room and stood in front of Sherlock. “Perhaps a bit too fuckable for a widow’s and orphan’s charity do.”

He reached out and brushed his fingers along the crease in the leather. “Still a shame to let them go to waste.” John’s smile turned wicked as Sherlock’s head fell back against Greg’s shoulder. “But I think it will take both of us to get you out of them again.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The trousers stayed on for a surprisingly long, enjoyable time. And in the end John did end up picking up Sherlock’s pants and trousers from the hallway, as well as Greg’s jeans and his own well…. everything.


End file.
